Super Dragon Rockz Bros.
Cast: Super Dragon Rockz Bros. 64 *Mario - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Donkey Kong - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Link - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Yoshi - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Samus - Mara (Dinotopia) *Kirby - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Fox McCloud - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Captain Falcon - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Ness - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Luigi - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age) *Master Hand - Monster House Super Dragon Rockz Bros. Melee *Peach - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Bowser - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ice Climbers - Boruto and Himawari (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) *Zelda - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sheik - Corona (Spider Riders) *Falco - Reggie (Free Birds) *Dr. Mario - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Ganondorf - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Mr. Game and Watch - Dumbo (Dumbo; 2019) *Young Link - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Pichu - Melty (Lilo and Stitch) *Mewtwo - Soto (Ice Age) *Marth - Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Roy - Hojo Tokimune (Civilization 6) Super Dragon Rockz Bros. Brawl *Toon Link - Kex (Dinotopia) *Zero Suit Samus - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Wolf O'Donnel - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Lucario - Buck (Ice Age) *Pokemon Trainer - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Squirtle - Sid (Ice Age) *Ivysaur - Diego (Ice Age) *Charizard - Manny (Ice Age) *Ike - Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman) *Pit - Fix it Felix (Wreck it Ralph) *Solid Snake - Rango (Rango) *Ness - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Lucas - Impy (Impy's Island) *King Dedede - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Meta Knight - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Sonic - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Olimar - SpongeBob Squarepants *Olimar's Pikmin - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo) *Ancient Minister/R.O.B - Teetsi (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa)/Young Simba (The Lion King; 2019) *Petey Piranha - Cyclops (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Rayquaza - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Porky - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Galleom - The Hawk (Rango) *Ridley - Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) *Duon - Heff Heffalump and Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Meta Ridley - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Tabuu - Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) Super Dragon Rockz Bros. 4 *Master Core - Smaug (The Hobbit) *Winged Pikimin - Birds that Warble on Key (Aladdin) and Birds (Rio) *R.O.B - Young Simba (The Lion King; 2019) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me trilogy and Minions) *Wii Fit Trainer - Draco (Dragonheart) and Emerald (Adult; OC) *Rosalina and Luma - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) and R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Bowser Jr. - Blue (Jurassic World) *The Koopalings - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur), Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Villager - Cal (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) and Peni Parker (Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse) *Little Mac - Mushu (Mulan) *Megaman - Blu (Rio) *Pac-Man - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Palutena - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) *Dark Pit - Wreck it Ralph *Greninja - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Shulk - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Robin - Zero and Iris (Megaman X4) *Duck Hunt - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) and Junior (Storks) *Lucina - Yuna Minami (OC)